The Adventures of Hero-Man
The Adventures of Hero-Man is an upcoming American superhero action-comedy animated television series created by , Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone and produced by Warner Bros. Animation, premiering on WB Kids in May 2024. The show later premiered on Cartoon Network in January 2025. Plot The series is composed of three unrelated segments starring superhero animals, Hero-Man, The WolfBoy and Bat Squirrel and Bird Wonder. ''Hero-Man'' (reserved for DonaldoC1997) ''The WolfBoy'' (reserved for SpyroandLPSfan; based off the kid-friendly spin-off of WolfBoy) ''Bat Squirrel and Bird Wonder'' (reserved for DonaldoC1997) Cast and Characters (Note: there are anthromorphic animals in this series in place of humans) Heroes ''Hero-Man'' *'Jake Mouse/Hero-Man' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a mouse and the main character of the show. *'Tara Mouse/Hero-Woman' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a mouse, Jake's girlfriend and one of Hero-Man's sidekicks. *'Don Dawg/Hero-Boy' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a dog and one of Hero-Man's two sidekicks. *'Jillian Feeline/Hero-Girl' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a cat and one of Hero-Man's two sidekicks. ''The WolfBoy'' *'Collin Brady/WolfBoy' (voiced by David Kaufman) - a coyote who is based on WolfBoy from the comic book series of the same name and its TV series adaptation. *'Elisha Preston' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a dog who is based on Elisha Preston from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Baylee Mardis/Beetle' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a cat who is based on Beetle from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Honor Smith/The Raptor' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a raptor (formerly dog) who is based on The Raptor from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Aaron Duncan/Gorilla' (voiced by ) - a rhinoceros who is based on Gorilla from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Kristina Austin/Element Girl' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a coyote who is based on Element Girl from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Mattie Gargis/The Animal Warrior' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a ferret who is based on The Animal Warrior from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Recus Jarmon/Wild Animal' (voiced by Drake Bell) - TBD ''Bat Squirrel and Bird Wonder'' *'Bruce Nuting/Bat Squirrel' (voiced by Troy Baker) - (reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Pick Grayson/Bird Wonder' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - (reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Commissioner Barbara Foxe/Bat Fox' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - (reserved for DonaldoC1997) Allies ''Hero-Man'' *'Commissioner Taron Frosty' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a polar bear who is a police commisoner. ''The WolfBoy'' *'Aubrey McCravy' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a fox who is based on Aubrey from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Nancy Samano' (voiced by Zoe Saldana) - a rabbit who is based on Nancy from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Jonathan WolfStar' (voiced by Adam McArthur) - a 12-year old wolf who is a geek of supernatural films, an adventurer and a homage to Jonathan Joestar from JoJo's Bizzare Adventure. *'Hannah Gargis' (voiced by TBD) - a mongoose that is based on Hannah Gargis from WolfBoy ''and its TV series adaptation. ''Bat Squirrel and Bird Wonder *News Reporter Man Villains ''Hero-Man'' *'Dr. Wolfonist' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a wolf and the main antagonist of the show. *'Xeo' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - an ancient owl wizard. *'The Babysitter '(voiced by Frank Welker) - a snake disguised as a babysitter to eat cubs. *'Calamity Janice' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a female sheep outlaw with crazy cowboy-themed plans. *'Bugsy Moron' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - a dumb bug gangster. *'Stoney Weasel' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a gangster leader. *'Jacqueline Darling' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - the 9-year old daughter and only child of billionaire Angus Darling. She's a spoiled brat who tries to kill Hero-Man. *'The Weasels' (voiced by Matthew Mercer, TBD, TBD and TBD, respectively) - a family of weasels who are robbers. ''The WolfBoy'' *'Moonstone Voltage' (voiced by Billy West) - a panther-spirit who is based on Moonstone Voltage from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation and the main antagonist of the segment. *'Dr. Cheese' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a white mouse who is based on Dr. Death from WolfBoy and its TV series adaptation. *'Dr. Insane Monkey' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - a comedic monkey doctor who wanted to take over the universe. He, as of now, appears exclusively appears in the kid-friendly spinoff comics and this. *'PillowBeast' (also voiced by ) - a pillow/beast hybrid who is based on PillowBeast from WolfBoy. *'Professor Dyna-mite' (voiced by Noël Wells) - a once brilliant scientist female goose that had turned mad after being constantly made fun of and not taken seriously for her name and then decides to have evil plans to take over the world. She, as of now, appears exclusively appears in the kid-friendly spinoff comics and this. *'Wallydon '(voiced by TBD) - A shark like walrus that wants to eat everything in the world. He, as of now, appears exclusively in the Kid-friendly spinnoff and this. ''Bat Squirrel and Bird Wonder'' *'The Poker' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - an insane hyena and Bat Squirrel's archenemy. He serves as a inept comic relief and is seen by Bat Squirrel as more of an annoying nuisance than a dangerous enemy. *'The Question-Cat' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a stupid cat who dreeses with green fancy clothes. He asks dumb questions people easlily respond. *'Poison Wood' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a female weed and a super villain. *'The Flipper' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a penguin who wears scuba flippers. *'Harlee Mouse' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a female mouse who is in love with The Poker. *'Condiment Bee' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a bee who uses condiments in crimes. *'Crazy Croc' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a crocodile who is really crazy. * Episodes See List of episodes. Voice cast ''Hero-Man'' * ''The WolfBoy'' * ''Bat Squirrel and Bird Wonder'' * Production Spin-off See Hero League. Comic book series Following the success of the series, Time Warner-owned DC Comics and Archie Comics partnered up through Archtive Partners to publish a monthly comic book series based on it. Allusions/cameos ''Looney Tunes'' franchise *In the episode TBD, Moonstone Voltage asks Dr. Cheese "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" in a reference to Pinky and the Brain. ''Collin the Speedy Boy *There is always a Fang Suckle and Eli cameo in every ''The WolfBoy episode. ''Bunnicula'' ''The Doggies *In the episode ''The Great Brain Robbery, in the comic book store there is a Blue Blaze comic book. Hanna-Barbera *In the episode Gangster Meeting, Commissioner Frosty asks Hero-Man if he can smell the tracks and he answers "Who do you think I am? A Great Dane who solves mysteries with four teenagers?" in an obvious reference to Scooby-Doo. ''Tom and Jerry''/''Droopy'' DC Comics *Superman's attires from his DCEU version were one of the scattered objects in the Laundry center. Cartoon Network *Steven and Connie from Steven Universe are mentioned by Collin in his list of interdimensional people that he teamed up and in addition, the latter's clothes (from the Sworn to the Sword Training attire) is worn by him in some of the episodes. *The UGRV is seen as a dump truck in a construction site. *Mordecai is mentioned by Collin while one of the people resemble him. Others * Gallery Hero-Team Suits.png Trivia *This is the one of the few Tom Ruegger-produced series for Warner Bros. to not make part of the Looney Tunes universe. **However, it counts with various cast members, as well as some writters (like and Paul Rugg), who worked with him in his other projects. *''Bat Squirrel and Bird Wonder'' is a parody of the Batman comic book series with a few elements taken from The Lego Batman Movie. *Some villains are based on real life people and villains in other TV shows and films. For example, the Babysitter is based on Kaa from the Disney version of The Jungle Book. Also, Bugsy Moron is based off real life gangster . *The cast from The WolfBoy segment reprised their respective roles in the five parter crossover special episodes of WolfBoy: Reloaded, except for Cree Summer, where she was replaced by the human Aubrey's voice actress, Colleen Villard. Category:TV Series Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:2024 Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas